There has been known a projector including a light source device, a light modulating device that modulates light emitted from the light source device and forms an image corresponding to image information, and a projection optical device that projects the formed image. As such a projector, there has been known a projector including a light source device including a light source lamp such as an ultra-high pressure mercury lamp.
Incidentally, the temperature of the light source lamp reaches extremely high temperature when the light source lamp is lit. On the other hand, unless the light source lamp is appropriately cooled, devitrification and blackening occur and the life of the light source lamp is reduced. Therefore, there has been proposed a projector including a cooling device that cools the light source lamp (see, for example, PTL 1).
In the projector described in PTL 1, the cooling device includes four fans. Two fans among the four fans blow the air introduced from the outside to an optical device including a liquid crystal panel functioning as a light modulating device and cool the optical device. Another fan blows the air introduced into an exterior housing of the projector to a light source device and cools the light source device. Further, still another fan sucks the air, which has cooled the light source device, and discharges the air to the outside of the exterior housing via an exhaust port formed on the front surface of the exterior housing.
The light modulating device and the light source device can be suitably cooled by such a cooling device.